one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben vs. Craig (LeTotalMemer's Version)
Ben vs. Craig is a version of the Scrapped OMM written by LeTotalMemer2. Note! I had permission to write this. Thanks Legend. Pre-Fight Ben Singer is seen angry. He had apparently learned the old founder had dissed Death Battle on his new show and channel, GameAttack. Craig was about to play a game when suddenly.... BLAM! Ben broke through the wall with a crazed look. "IM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT CRAIG!" Ben yelled as he punched Craig in the face. "Let's settle this! You, Me, right now." Ben yelled again. "Couldn't have said so better myself. You are going down." Craig said as he got into a fighting position. FINAL ROUND! ENGAGE! 60! Craig instantly ran up to Ben and punched him in the face, and then kicking him in the legs. Ben held his leg as Craig laughed. Ben, pissed off, grabbed a shotgun from nowhere and shot at Craig. Craig, who was scared at this moment, jumped behind a counter. 50! Craig grabbed a grenade from nowhere, and threw it yelling "GRENADE!" '''as it landed near Ben's foot. Ben had a "Are you serious" face as the Grenade exploded, causing a part of the building to break off as both continued to fight. Ben fired a shot at Craig as Craig grabbed him as both crashed onto the ground. '''40! Both crashed onto the street as Ben was injured as he lied on his back. "Ugh...." Before Ben could say anything else, Craig jumped onto him, quickly beating the shit out of him. "GOKU WOULD ACTUALLY WIN AGAINST SUPERMAN IN A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Craig had blood on his hand and shirt as he yelled out a roar. 30! Before he could continue, Craig was hit by a car, being driven by Ben. Ben and Craig both looked forward, before driving through the entrance of a studio. The car crashing sent both Ben and Craig flying. Ben after getting up ran to Craig, and delivered a punch, and then a devasting headbutt that sent him Craig a bit back. 20! Craig grabbed a vase, and threw it at Ben, as he tried punching Ben again as he dodged. Ben grabbed a Fire Extinguisher, and hit Craig in the head with it. The first hit cracked his skull as Ben hit him again, cracking more of his Skull. 10! Ben took out his shotgun and put it on Craig's stomach. "Any last words, Craig?" Ben asked. "...Nani." Craig replied with a scared look. 5! Ben fired, as Craig went flying. 4! Craig bounced off of a ton of objects as he was head straight towards a statue with a sword in hand pointed at him. 3! Craig tried to move away as he came closer to fate. 2! Craig closed his eyes hoping this wouldn't kill him. 1! STAB!! Craig's body collided with the sword as the timer ran out. Epilogue. KO! Craig's body went limpless as soon as the sword impaled him. Ben just looked at Craig's body before leaving. Ben had won. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..... BEN SINGER!Category:LeTotalMemer2 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Real life vs Real life' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees